Many factors influence the design and performance of transdermal drug delivery compositions. These include the individual drugs themselves, the physical and chemical characteristics of the compositions' components and their performance and behavior relative to other components, external and environmental conditions during manufacturing and storage, properties of the application site, the desired rate of drug delivery and therapeutic onset, the desired drug delivery profile, and the intended duration of delivery, among others.
Compositions for the transdermal delivery of methylphenidate are known, but there remains a need for compositions that exhibit suitable physical and pharmacokinetic properties.